


Eren x neko!Levi oneshot

by crimson_gem



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Forced Bonding, Human Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Jeager - Freeform, M/M, Missionary Position, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Painful Sex, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, innocent levi, older Eren, sweet Levi, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: Levi is a young neko living in the street. Eren met him and decided to adopt him. He's very thankful to Eren and wants to be with him forever.Eren developed feelings for the innocent neko every passing day.What would happen if Eren can no longer resist the temptation growing inside him.(a oneshot erenxneko!levi.This is not fluff. Read at your own risk. Warning:rape)





	Eren x neko!Levi oneshot

WARNING: rape/non-con

Today is Eren's birthday and he go out with his friends to celebrate.

His adopted neko named Levi is always left in his house when he's working as a manager in a coffee shop. He like being with Levi but he don't want to exposed him in the crowd.

He want his neko for himself. Sounds selfish but it's his way to protect the boy.

Levi turned fourteen this year and Eren is twenty three. He is sweet and cheerful. He learned house chore and serves Eren like a housewife.

But still, he's as innocent as a child.

Eren came home early in the evening to see Levi if he's alright.

He saw the neko was playing a yarn ball. He's wearing Eren's white shirt. It looks like a dress to his tiny body. His furry black tail is waving side to side.

He's on his knees and elbows on the floor.

Eren sat on the couch and watched the neko plays the yarn ball.

He placed his hand on his crotch as he saw the neko wiggled his butt. He's getting hard at the sight. He stepped closer to the neko and bent over Levi. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist. 

"Huh? Master Eren. Welcome home, master! Do you need anything? I can make a stew."

Eren smiled.

"Don't mind me. Just play."

He rubbed his nose to Levi's neck.

"I smell alcohol..."

"I drunk a little with my friends."

Levi is not aware that Eren is already in position to his exposed lower body.

Eren kissed Levi's ears.

"ah ha ha... It tickles! ha ha! huh? There's something poking behind me."

"Don't be bother, Baby." He whispered softly on his sensitive neko ear.

"B-but it's wet. And har- ha ha! Master, stop that! ha ha!"

Eren is licking his ear down to his jaw.

"meow~..." Levi moaned at Eren's gentle kisses. He keep distracting him. Levi wiggled again and Eren became impatient.

"Master, don't grip me so hard. I can't mov- uhh! W-what's that?! It's going inside me! I-it hurts!"

Levi tried to crawl forward but Eren keeps a hard grip on him.

"aaah! stop it! please! yaaah! ah! mas-ter! stop!"

Eren is only half way in but he already reached Levi's limit.

"Please, pull it out! It's so big!"

"Don't panic..." He whispered.

His pain relieved a bit when he felt the big thing inside him is being pulled out.

But Eren put it back inside him again.

"nyaaaaah!"

Eren thrust deeper this time. The flesh is very soft and sensitive. One scratch and it will bleed.

The neko trembles under him.

"m-master....it hurts!"

Eren repeated his movement. He pulled and thrust again and again. Levi is so confused as the man continuously pound on him deeper.

Eren groaned in pleasure but the other one cried in pain.

"haah! a-ah! aagh! no! please! ah! I c-can't! ugh!"

His tail shake violently.

Eren inserted all of his length inside and Levi came for the first time in his life.

"L-Levi...I'm all in... Your so tight and warm. oh. It feel so good..."

"Master! p-please don't be mad at me!"

He slammed his body against the poor neko.

"ngh! nyaah! ah!"

"Levi...uh....I....love you." 

He came after he said that.

He paused for a moment as he release inside him.

"I'm still hard... I've never felt like this before...I-I'm still craving."

He pulled out and he flipped Levi. Only to enter him again.

The groggy neko let out a pained whimper as he felt Eren's length again.

"nnh! n-no more..." 

Eren placed his face above Levi's head and he keep a steady fast pace. Levi is mewling and crying.

Eren's size is too much for his small body to take.

"Levi...Le-vi...ugh!"

Eren is groaning like a mad man.

Not knowing how much pain he's giving to his beloved.

"n-nyaaa-aw..."

His shrill of cries keeps Eren aroused and excited.

He want to scream for help but he can't take enough air for a loud and proper word. He's almost suffocate by the intense movement and heavy weight of his master.

"I'm close... Take it, Levi... Take it all!"

He came again. He looked at the boy under him. He can only see shock and fear in those teary eyes. Levi sobbed and didn't know how to disconnect their bodies.

"M-master..." He closed his eyes and didn't finish what he was saying. He just rest while Eren is not moving. Eren is still inside him. Not wanting to pull out. He like being connected to the boy. 

Savoring the pleasure that only Levi can give.

Levi felt Eren lessened his grip on him. He thought Eren was already satisfied so he tried to pull away. It's too painful but he forced to slide himself from their connected flesh but Eren held him tight on both of his arms causing him to fully slide back to Eren and lifted him to Eren's lap.

"unh!"

"Stay here..." His voice is stoic and commanding.

"It hurts...please, pull out..."

"Pain is only at the beginning. You just have to relax."

"B-but it's too big. It's aching inside."

"It hurts because it's your first time. I'll train you so you can get used to it. Don't you know how much pleasure you gave me?"

"Y-you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. How could I get mad at such a lovely boy like you? Forgive me about being rough on you."

Levi hesitantly nodded and Eren petted his head.

Eren stood and sat on the couch without disconnecting their bodies.

"Levi... I want you to say something..."

He suddenly move his hips and thrust in Levi in and out.

"nyaaaaah~!"

"Say 'master Eren'..."

"w-wait!"

"Just say it first. If you don't say it clearly, I won't stop until I released."

His movement is very fast.

"m-ma-mas-ter! aaaai! yaaah!"

He thrust in different angles. Not wanting Levi to adjust.

"Come on, baby. Just say it and I'll stop."

"agh! m-ma-! uunh!? unh! I.. ungh! I c-can't!"

He slow down a little.

Levi gasp and pant for air.

"haah....haaah.... haaah... haaaah... m-master Ere-eeeeeh!"

When he's about to say it, Eren thrust became faster.

"Wow... You're sounds is so cute."

"ah! ah! ah! no! ah! yah!"

Eren chuckled at the sweet sounds from the neko.

"What's the matter? Can't say a word? I'll slow down."

"aah...ma-aaaah! ah..m-mas-ter.. Er-E-ren...!"

"Say it clearly."

He became fast again. He came this time and Levi collapsed on his chest.

"Sleep already? Let's do this again in other time...maybe tomorrow..."

Eren fell asleep as well.

THE END


End file.
